


Nothing else matters - only us (par Almayen)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools | Cersei/Jaime Lannister-centric, Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: [8x05] "Comment veux-tu mourir ?" lui avait demandé autrefois Bronn. "Dans les bras de celle que j'aime". Une fin qui n'était pas épique ou même héroïque. Mais qui était celle qui voulait car elle était à leur image : imparfaite, peu glorieuse, mais intemporelle.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Kudos: 9





	Nothing else matters - only us (par Almayen)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinaKaFai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Petit mot de l'auteure (Almayen) : Nouvelle commande pour Marina qui voulait un Jaime x Cersei avec du fluff. Dans ma tête c'était très fluff mais après relecture... je pense pas vraiment, donc désolée Marina par avance. Je te referai un truc bien fluffy quand mon boulot sera terminé. Disons que là j'ai voulu montrer l'importance de l'amour que Jaime et Cersei ressentent l'un pour l'autre.  
> Ducoup ce texte est un moyen pour moi d'essayer de trouver une sorte de logique à la fin de Jaime (autant dire que ça n'a pas trop marché, mais ça a eu le mérite de produire ce texte dont je suis plutôt contente). Allez, bises !
> 
> Disclaimer : GOT appartient à GRRM, la série a D&D (parce que si ça avait été à moi, on se serait arrêté à l'épisode 8x03)

Des cris se faisaient entendre au loin, tranchants avec le silence qui s'était abattu sur le Donjon Rouge. Jaime tentait de retenir le sang qui s'échappait de sa plaie tout en se frayant un chemin parmi les gravats. La vue de ces pierres fracassées, dont certaines étaient venues écraser quelques malheureux qui n'avaient pas pu s'enfuir, lui procura un haut le cœur. Il avait pourtant sonné les cloches, signifiant la reddition de la ville – alors pourquoi tous ces innocents avaient-ils dû mourir ? Parce que Daenerys Targaryen en avait décidé ainsi ? Parce que la mère des dragons voulait se venger de la perte de l'une de ses amies et ne voyait pas d'inconvénients à ce que des milliers de personnes en périssent ?

Jaime avait mentit à Tyrion lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il se fichait du sort des habitants de Port-Réal – après tout, n'avait-il pas sacrifié son propre honneur pour sauver cette même population presque vingt ans plus tôt ? Si. Il se souciait profondément de cette ville et de ses âmes qui avait été sa maison pendant tout ce temps et qu'il, tout comme deux décennies auparavant, ne voulait certainement pas voir disparaître sous le feu d'un Targaryen.

Il avait sincèrement cru un instant que les choses allaient être différentes avec Daenerys du Typhon. Que celle-ci ne serait pas uniquement la mère des dragons mais la mère de toutes les nations de Westeros. Il s'était laissé conquérir par les propos rassurants de Tyrion, de Jon Snow et de tous les autres qui la connaissait – D _aenerys Targaryen n'était pas son père. Daenerys Targaryen n'avait pas hérité de la folie d'Aerys, de son instabilité, de sa soif de destruction_.

Mais il fallait croire que l'histoire était destinée à se répéter – au détail près que cette fois-ci, Jaime n'avait pu empêcher un massacre.

**.**

Il fallait croire que l'histoire était destinée à se répéter aussi pour Cersei.

_Cersei…_

Il marchait vers elle, presque par automatisme, chacun de ses pas faisant comme écho aux doutes qui assaillaient ses pensées. Il avait traversé le monde pour la retrouver mais l'incertitude le rongeait. Les choses avaient été si différentes ces derniers temps… Le monde avait changé, et eux aussi. Il ne savait pas de quand remontait exactement cette rupture en eux-mêmes – avait-elle été provoquée par les guerres imminentes et les conflits qui se dessinaient de toutes parts ? Par la mort de leur père ? Ou bien cette déchirure remontait-elle bien avant, à la captivité de Jaime et à son retour, diminué, blessé et endeuillé d'un fils ?

Il ne savait pas exactement, mais le résultat en avait été dans tous les cas un éloignement qui avait provoqué une faille entre eux que rien ne pouvait combler. Alors pourquoi s'était-il aventuré ici, dans ce château en ruine ? Il ne savait même pas réellement s'il voulait revoir Cersei – de même qu'il ne savait pas si celle-ci désirait sa présence. Elle avait bien donné l'ordre par _deux fois_ de le tuer. Et cela ne l'avait même pas étonné, comme s'il se doutait que ce jour finirait par arriver, où, après avoir réduits en cendre leurs ennemis, ils s'entredéchireraient jusqu'à la mort. Car Jaime ne se faisait pas d'illusion – c'était vers elles, vers Cersei et la Mort, qu'il se dirigeait. Il ne savait tout simplement si la deuxième serait appelée par la première.

Il retint un rire désespéré. Il avait déjà échappé à la mort – _aux morts_ – alors pourquoi venir à Port-Réal lui tendre les bras ? Il aurait pu se contenter d'une vie au Nord, à rebâtir Winterfell et réparer ses torts auprès de Brienne, ou bien poser le pied sur l'île aux saphirs, et couler des jours paisibles aux côtés de sa suzeraine. Il en aurait été heureux, comblé, surtout qu'il aimait sincèrement Brienne. Alors pourquoi envoyer au loin ce futur qu'il avait tant cherché ?

Ce fut lorsqu'il vit Cersei qu'il eut la réponse à ces interrogations.

Il aimait Brienne, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément. Mais il aimait Cersei à la folie, dans le sens le plus prosaïque qu'il soit. Il ne pouvait réfléchir avec discernement lorsqu'il était question de sa jumelle. Brienne était peut-être son âme sœur, mais Cersei était l'amour de sa vie – et malheureusement, cela ne pouvait souffrir la différence. Son amour pour Cersei était fou, déraisonné et déraisonnable, sans réel passé ni avenir, dénué de sens ou de raison, et en ce sens, transcendant.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Cersei, il sut que ses pensées étaient partagées.

Qu'importe qu'il l'ait délaissé.

Qu'importe qu'elle ait envoyé un mercenaire le tuer.

Qu'importe qu'ils se soient haïs, de tout leur être et de toute leur âme.

Après tout, ils ne savaient vivre que dans les extrêmes – extrême de violence, extrême d'amour, extrême de vie.

Qu'importe, puisque ses bras s'étaient refermés sur les siens, que son parfum avait envahi ses poumons et que sa présence était devenu sienne. Sa haine s'était tarie à mesure qu'il la retrouvait, la redécouvrait. Les nombreuses remontrances indignées qu'il souhaitait lui asséner étaient mortes sur ses lèvres – et tant pis si celles de Cersei s'étaient saisies de la bouche d'un autre, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de les lui offrir. Et elle de les accepter. Puisqu'en définitive, rien d'autre ne comptait excepté l'un l'autre.

_Oublie le reste du monde. Il n'y a que nous qui comptons._

Jaime ne cessait de lui répéter ces deux phrases, alors qu'ils sentaient que leur fin était proche. Ces quelques mots avaient été le leitmotiv de leur histoire – et par conséquent, de leur vie. Depuis leur venue au monde jusqu'à leurs deniers instants, rien n'avait autant compté pour l'un que l'autre.

Jaime savait que le monde entier, ne pouvant comprendre leur amour, se contentait de le condamner. Mais ce n'était pas grave – tant pis si l'histoire ne retiendrait d'eux que de l'inceste. Jaime mourrait en se souvenant du rire de sa sœur, que seul lui parvenait à arracher.

Des moments sombres qu'ils avaient passé à Port-Réal et où la seule lumière de leur vie avait été les bras de l'autre.

De leurs baisers passionnés, de leur complicité partagée, de leurs sentiments sincères, de leur envie de vivre et de s'aimer.

**.**

Une pierre tomba près d'eux, et Jaime resserra son étreinte. Le cœur de Cersei était affolé comme il ne l'avait jamais été – mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, celui de Jaime était calme.

« Comment veux-tu mourir ? » lui avait demandé autrefois Bronn.

« Dans les bras de celle que j'aime ». Une fin qui n'était pas épique ou même héroïque. Mais qui était celle qui voulait car elle était à leur image : imparfaite, peu glorieuse, mais intemporelle.

« Et c'est ce qu'elle veut ? » avait rétorqué Bronn qui, comme toujours, savait viser exactement où Jaime se sentait le plus vulnérable. Si bien que toutes ces années auparavant, il n'avait pas su répondre.

Mais maintenant il le pouvait, alors qu'il entendait la respiration de Cersei se calmer pour sentir une dernière fois ses cheveux. Oui, Cersei le voulait aussi – car comme elle se plaisait à le répéter, ils étaient venus sur cette terre ensemble, et la quitterai ensemble. Car rien n'avait d'importance excepté eux.


End file.
